parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rescuers Down Under (Chris2003 Style)
Chris2003's movie-spoof of "The Rescuers Down Under". Cast * Bernard - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Miss Bianca - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Jake - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Wilbur - José Carioca (Saludos Amigos) * Cody - Louie (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) * Percival C. McLeach - Professor Screweyes (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) * Joanna - Siri (Rugrats Go Wild) * Marahute as herself * Faloo - Gia (Madagascar 3) * Bait Mouse - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Sparky The Fly - Flit (Pocahontas) * Flying Squirrel - Elsa (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) * Twister The Snake - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Chairmouse - Samson (The Wild) * Francios - Jean Bob (The Swan Princess) * Doctor Mouse - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Red - Alex (Madagascar) * Frank - Mort (Madagascar) * Krebbs - Jeb (Home on the Range) * Polly - Bongo (Fun and Fancy Free) * Cody's Mother - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians; 1961) * Razorback - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Nurse Mice - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Kookaburras - Buzzie, Dizzy, Ziggy & Flaps (The Jungle Boom; 1967) * Nelson - Lars (The Little Polar Bear) * Wombats - Various Squirrels * Cockatoos, Flamingos, and Ducks - Various Birds * Telegraph Mouse - RJ (Over the Hedge) * Marshall Island Mouse - Winnie the Pooh * Man Sitting on his Computer as himself * Hawaiian Mice - Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico (Madagascar) * New York Telegraph Mouse - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) * RAS Member in pajamas - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) * Frank (RAS Member) - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Esmerelda (RAS Member) - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * Cricket that picks up a pea - Whizzer (The Swan Princess 3) * Cricket Cook - Speed (The Swan Princess) * Cricket Waiter - Puffin (The Swan Princess) * Mice at the Restaurant - Various Animals * Two mice sitting at a table that Bernard sneaks under - Dodger and Rita (Oliver and Company) * Two Crickets that help Francios up - Top Cat and Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) * Seagulls as themselves * Rangers as themselves * Little Kangaroos - Oliver (Oliver and Company), Marie, Berlioz, Toulouse (The Aristocats) and Edmond (Rock-a-Doodle) * Snake who brings a boot at Frank as itself * Fireflies as themselves * Storks as themselves * Crocodiles as themselves See also * The Rescuers (Chris2003 Style) Gallery Nick wilde render.png|Nick Wilde as Bernard Judy hopps render.png|Judy Hopps as Miss Bianca Classic bugsbunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Jake Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.jpg|Jose Carioca as Wilbur Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Louie as Cody Professor Screweyes.jpg|Professor Screweyes as Percival C. McLeach Siri.jpg|Siri as Joanna Marahute the Eagle.jpg|Marahute as herself Gia.jpg|Gia as Faloo Pigletsbigmovie 274.jpg|Piglet as the Bait Mouse Flit the Hummingbird.jpg|Flit as Sparky the Fly Were-back-disneyscreencaps.com-1387.jpg|Elsa as the Flying Squirrel Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-2911.jpg|Kaa as Twister the Snake Samson Lion.png|Samson as the Chairmouse Jean-Bob3.jpg|Jean Bob as Francios Uncle Max.jpg|Uncle Max as the Doctor Mouse Alakay the Lion (better known as -Alex the Lion-).jpg|Alex as Red Mort (Madagascar).jpg|Mort as Frank Jeb.jpg|Jeb as Krebbs Bongo.png|Bongo as Polly 101dalmatians 150.jpg|Anita Radcliffe as Cody's Mother Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as the Razorback Vultures.jpg|Buzzie, Dizzy, Ziggy & Flaps as the Kookaburras Lars.jpeg|Lars as Nelson RJ the Raccoon.jpg|RJ as the Telegraph Mouse Screen image 215379.jpg|Pooh as the Marshall Island Mouse Penguins madagascar 2014.png|Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico as the Hawaiian Mice A7948e4e74278466916f70e9f9ff2437.jpg|Hubie as the New York Telegraph Mouse Pigletsbigmovie 120.jpg|Eeyore as the RAS Member in pajamas Pigletsbigmovie 164.jpg|Tigger as Frank (RAS Member) Kanga.png|Kanga as Esmerelda (RAS Member) Whizzer.png|Whizzer as the Cricket that picks up a pea Speed.jpg|Speed as the Cricket Cook Puffin.jpg|Puffin as the Cricket Waiter Dodger.jpg|Dodger... Rita.jpg|...and Rita as the Mice sitting at a table that Bernard sneaks under Top Cat.jpg|Top Cat... Tom Cat.png|...and Tom as the Two Crickets that help Francios up Oliver.jpg|Oliver... 2621-3.jpg|...Marie, Toulouse, Berlioz... Edmond.png|...and Edmond as the Little Kangaroos Crocodiles in The rescuers down under.jpg|The Crocodiles as themselves Category:Chris2003 Category:The Rescuers Down Under Movies Spoof